Labyrinth
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Something tragic happens to Natsumi, and now she is in a coma, but no ordinary coma. She is able to get a message to her brother asking for his help and that she is stuck in Dreamland, will Fuyuki and the Platoon get her out in time before she makes a dangerous choice and everyone is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Here's another story coming right at ya!**

**Saturday 3:23 pm**

Natsumi was walking home. She had gone Grocery shopping for dinner tonight. She bought ingredients for hamburgers and other things. Keroro had done well for the past few weeks, so Natsumi decided to cook one of his favorite dishes.

She waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. She rummaged through her bag, looking for an apple she can snack on. Taking one out of the bag, she took a bite.

The light turned green.

Natsumi was one of the last to start crossing. She had five more seconds to get to the other side.

She didn't see him. He didn't see her for he was too drunk.

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the crash. A green apple with one bite rolls to the other side. The sound of sirens comes from the distance.

**Saturday 4:30 pm**

*ring*ring*

"Hello, Hinata residence?" Said Fuyuki, answering the phone

"Is this…Fuyuki Hinata?" said a voice on the other side.

"Yes," He replied, nobody ever has called him before, except for Momoka.

"I'm Doctor Victoria, and I'm calling about your sister, Natsumi," Dr. Victoria said

"Doctor? My Sister?"

Fuyuki stared at the wall, as the doctor told him the news, "t-thank you," He hanged up slowly, trying to stop the tears coming to his eyes. He turned around, "Sarge!"

Minutes later, Keroro and Fuyuki were on his hover board headed to the hospital. Giroro looked up, he heard Fuyuki call out for Keroro, and he just didn't understand why he looked sad.

**Saturday 4:56 pm**

Fuyuki entered the hospital's revolving doors, followed by an invisible Keroro. Keroro didn't understand why Fuyuki asked him to take him to the hospital. He'll know soon.

"Uh excuse me, I need the room number for Natsumi Hinata," his voice cracked a bit.

_Wait, Natsumi?! Did something happen to her?_ Thought Keroro

"Natsumi Hinata?" the nurse at the desk looked though her papers, "Ah, her room is on the seventh floor, room number is seven hundred and twenty-three,"

Fuyuki ran to the nearest elevator, with Keroro in tow. He pressed the 7th floor button. Starting their slow trip up.

The doors open on the seventh floor, and counting the doors, Fuyuki reached the door with Natsumi's name. As he reached the doorknob, it started to turn. The door opened in front of Fuyuki and a nurse came out.

"Are you here for Mrs. Hinata?" she asked

"Yes," he replied, trying to look around her into the room

"Are you, by any chance, Fuyuki?" Keroro, being invisible and all, was able to slip past the nurse

"Uh, yes,"

"This note is for you," she hands Fuyuki a note, after giving him a sad glance, she walked off. Fuyuki watched the nurse disappearing in another room. He glanced at the note, it was folded in half. He opened it slowly; he didn't get a chance to read when he heard Keroro calling his name.

He walked into the room and braces himself for the sight he may see. There lying on a hospital bed was Natsumi. Her eyes closed, machines beeped, Fuyuki reached for her hand. It was cold.

"What could have done this to Natsumi? She's the one of the strongest Pekoponian I know," Keroro said, standing on top of a chair.

"The doctor said it was a drunk driver," Fuyuki said

"Drunk driver?" Keroro asked

"A person who…Drinks too much alcohol, and then drives," Fuyuki sat in the other chair by the bed, "Alcohol and make people do crazy things, and Natsumi, I guess was at the wrong place at the wrong time"

Keroro looked from Fuyuki to Natsumi, "So when will she wake up?"

"Don't know, she is in a coma, but the doctor did say she awoke, but went back into the coma," Fuyuki remembered the note, "The note," he unfolded it and read the words that were upon it.

"Well what does it say?" Keroro jumped over the bed, and looked over Fuyuki's shoulder, " 'Fuyuki, Help stuck in…dreamland? Natsumi,' "

"Dreamland?" Fuyuki stared at the note

"Hmm, we may need the help of Kululu," Keroro said hopping down to the floor.

"Yes, I'll stay here,"

**Saturday 5:23 PM**

"Alright Platoon! Listen up!" Keroro stared down at the other four frogs, "We got an important mission to do!"

"Yea? Is it buying more Gundam models for you?" Giroro said as he continued to polish his gun.

"No Corporal, We're going to save Natsumi," as he said this, a giant blown up picture of Natsumi in a hospital bed came down and he pointed at it.

"Natsumi?!" Giroro yelped

"She looks seriously injured, what happened?" Dororo asks

"Fuyuki told me it was a drunk driver," Keroro explained.

"Whats a drunk dri-" Tamama was about to say when he was interrupted by Giroro.

"I'll kill whoever hurt Natsumi," Giroro jumped atop of his desk, flames dancing around him.

Keroro turned to Kululu, "Kululu, do have anything that can go into the mind, or perhaps dreams?"

"Yes, I have the mind transfer machine, Kukukuku, why?"

"Natsumi asked us to help her," responded Keroro

"How are we going to help her?" asked Tamama

"I'll tell you on the way, now pack up, we're on our way to the hospital!" Keroro said as he did a striking pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday 6:13 PM**

Giroro stared at the unconscious body of Natsumi. Monitors all around her, tubes here and there. _Oh my poor Natsumi, what has happened to you?_

"How are we ever going to help her Sarge?" ask Fuyuki

"Kukukuku, Glad you ask," Kululu said as he entered the room with a weird machine.

"But I didn't..."

"Whatever," Kululu began to hook Natsumi to the machine, "When I plug her in, we can inside her mind, and I think I know the place we're going to," he pressed a couple of buttons, and then placed a helmet on Keroro.

"Kero? You do?" Keroro said as he watched Kululu place helmets on the others.

"Oh yes, I've only seen this twice before," Kululu placed a helmet on himself.

"So we are we going?" asked Fuyuki

"I click," Kululu said as he pressed a big button that has his face on it.

Everybody felt as they were being sucked into a tube. The machine that Kululu brought, not only took their minds into Natsumi but also their bodies.

**Saturday XX: XX PM/AM No time runs here**

Everybody opened their eyes as they started to freefall. They were in a cloudy abyss.

"Kukuku, welcome to Dreamland, or for the more proper name for it, Nightmare Land," Kululu said as he looked like he was just sitting.

"Night…Nightmare Land?" Fuyuki stuttered, failing his arms as he hoped to grab something. Giroro was able to have a set of jet wings, and was holding Tamama, but they were still falling. Dororo was falling on a giant shiriken that he was able to conjure up. Keroro was going crazy, twisting and turning, wailing that he was too young to die.

Suddenly the clouds departed, and the only thing they could see was land that looked vaguely like a Trivial Pursuit game piece, but with five different areas. Fuyuki stared in wonder, and then turned to horror when he realized how fast the land was coming.

Everybody landed with a big thud. With a few bruises, Fuyuki stood up and took a look around. It seemed like they were in a cave, but everywhere he turned he can see his reflection. He saw Keroro nearby and helped him unto his feet.

"Kero Kero Kero, we're finally here," he proclaimed.

"But where?" Giroro walked up to some of the mirrors. Laughter suddenly filled their ears, "Who?!" a familiar girl appeared in all of the mirrors. "Na-!"

Kululu cut Giroro off, "Don't say her name here unless you want her to die,"

"Oooh! Bad frog, you could have let him say MY name," said the pink-haired girl in the mirrors, "now you don't belong here,"

"We here to help my sister," Fuyuki said, he was amazed that a mirror had the reflection of his sister and was talking to him.

"Ah, the girl I look like?" a look of malice came upon her face, "she got lucky and got out, but then she…tumbled right back here," no one but Giroro noticed the hint of evil in her voice.

"How did she get out?" Dororo asked.

"She went though the right door," she pointed to a nearby wall and a door appeared, "If you want to find her, you got to go through the other four areas, but good luck, who knows what goes on in this girls head," she disappeared into the mirror.

"I guess we go through the door then," Tamama said as he walked to the door. He jumped up and down trying to reach the knob, "UGH! It's too high!"

"Don't worry private, Fuyuki here will do the door opening from now on," Keroro nodded, Fuyuki nodded back as he walked to door and opened it, "Forward March!" Keroro yelled as each of the Keronians and human walked through the door.

The door behind them disappeared, and they were able to see another door on the other side. Though they have to walk through a swamp.

"A swamp? Why a swamp?" Fuyuki pondered.

"Each area we go though has to do with something with Natsumi's inner mind, fear, hate, love, happiness, and other things too, Kukukuku," Kululu explained.

"I see, so what does this got to do with Natsumi?" Dororo asked as he jumped through the trees.

His only answer was a yelp of fear from Keroro, "There's something in the water! It's Nyororo! It's after me again!" Keroro ran to hide behind Fuyuki's legs. Tamama hid behind Keroro, Kululu just standed there, Giroro and Dororo prepared to fight.

"Calm down guys," Fuyuki reassured them, "It's just a giant slug,"

Amidst their panic when Keroro thought there was Nyororo, they didn't see the giant slug slowly coming out of the water and unto land. Keroro gave a sigh of relief, and walking over to the slug as it started to eat the long grass.

"So I'm guessing this is the part is her Fears," Keroro claimed. This gave him an idea to get Natsumi to be his slave once they get out of here.

"If she was here, she'll probably running around, trying to get away from the slugs," Tamama said as he came behind Keroro.

"I guess we should continue our way, and get through that door," Fuyuki said, walking through the marsh and past many slugs. Keroro had trouble walking in the swamp because he kept sinking and the water was too thick to swim in. Giroro had to pull him out, "we can get to the door if we travel among the branches of the trees,"

And so they did, and kinda looking likes monkeys also. Fuyuki smiled at the sight. They reached the door, opened it, and entered through the next area.

It wasn't as dark as the swamp, but it was night time and the moon was out. Fuyuki noticed that they were on a hill overlooking a lake with the moon's reflection, and couples dancing on top of the water. "So what is this part about?" he asked.

"Hmm, seems to have a 'lovey-dovey' mood, kinda what Momoka likes to do," Tamama explained

"Momoka likes to do what?" Fuyuki asked Tamama, but he just shrugged it off.

"Maybe Natsumi is one of those people dancing on the water," Giroro suggested.

"Could be, let's check it out!" Keroro started to run down the hill.

"Wait for us!" exclaimed Tamama running down the hill after him. Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head, and followed them. Keroro tripped, and started to roll down.

**Saturday XX: XX PM/AM**

_Time doesn't really run here,_ thought Natsumi, _so I don't know how long I've been here, I was lucky to get the first time, all those twisting paths. I just hope Fuyuki had brought the stupid frogs to help me. I don't know how long I can hold up against her any younger._

Natsumi slumped in her chair watching the others, running around expressing what part of them are her. She looked up to sky, and she started to feel sleepy, _I guess a few moments of sleep won't hurt_. She gently laid her head on the large table in front of her and closed her eyes.

Fuyuki walked slowly on the land, dripping wet. "Well Sarge, that wasn't a good plan at all, and none of them were Natsumi. Though I'm pretty sure one of the guys dancing was Saburo,"

"I wonder how they were able to dance on the water like that," Keroro complained.

"They must be some sort of ninja's," replied Dororo.

"Kukuku, I did see a familiar blonde guy dancing," Kululu said, Giroro growled at him, but no one else paid attention.

"Well she is defiantly not here, let's try the next area," said Dororo. Everybody nodded.

And there they go through another door.

This time the area was bright, they were in a field of flowers, which were gently moving with a light breeze of wind.

"Wow," Fuyuki said amazed, " I wonder what part we're in now,"

"maybe…," Keroro trailed off thinking, when a yell pierced the wind.

"Stupid Frog!" a pink haired girl came out of nowhere and kicks Keroro in the face. He went flying, and she went after him. She seemed to be very angry.

"Hey Na..!" Fuyuki remembered not to say her name in this weird world, why? Kululu didn't explain that far, "Hey sis! Stop kicking the Sarge!"

"Yea! You should like just chill and calm down," said a voice behind him. He turned around quickly, to see another Natsumi behind him.

"What?! There are two?" exclaimed Fuyuki.

"Actually there are a lot of us, each with different emotion," this Natsumi said with a mellowed voice, "Come on and join our table, let's leave Froggy and Anger alone,"

They came to a large circular table with many chairs. There were many different Natsumi's, each doing something different. One was crying her eyes out, another was picking petals off a flower saying, 'he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me,', and one was sleeping with her head on the table. Each one was doing something that belonged to a certain emotion.

"See here, we are emotions, our names is our emotions, I'm calm," she noticed another Natsumi pacing around, muttering to herself, "Hey Hysteria! We got guests!" but the girl gave her a glance, and started to mutter to herself again, something about Slugs coming to get her, and that they are everywhere.

"Every emotion is here, inculding the more….I guess you can say excited?"

"So what emotion is that one over there sleeping?" Giroro asked

"Sleeping?" Calm looked over to the table, "I think that's the re-". Keroro interrupted her.

"There's the door!" He ran excitedly towards it.

"Sarge! Wait!" The other's run after him. Calm knew if they leave now, what are the chances of them finding the real Natsumi? She walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Hey, hey," she shook the girl, she suddenly opened her eyes.

"What? I was having a good dream," she complained

"If you don't hurry, your brother and friends will leave you here," Calm explained. Natsumi stood up quickly, and her chair tumbled backward. She spotted her brother and the stupid frogs running for the door. She ran past Calm, and towards her brother.

The door was open, and one by one the Keronians went in. Fuyuki almost went through the door when Natsumi yelled out, "Fuyuki! Wait!" Fuyuki turned his head, to see his real sister coming towards him. He wasn't able to stop in time, and he toppled into the doorway, the door closing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s: They can't say her name in the Reflection cave, you'll also find out why soon.**

The door closed behind Fuyuki as he caught a glance of his sister. "Ah!" He tried to stop the door, but once closed, it disappears.

"Fuyuki, is something the matter?" Tamama asked.

"One of the Natsumi's was running after us, I think it was the real one!" he explained.

"Guys," Dororo said

"And now we lost her! Maybe if Keroro wasn't so happy about the door, we would have caught her by now!" Giroro growled, glancing daggers at Keroro.

"Um, Guys?" Dororo said again

"Come on, now it's not my entire fault, it's..." Keroro was saying before interrupted by Dororo.

"HEY GUYS!" he yelled.

"What?!" Giroro and Keroro said in unison, anger on their faces, but it went away when they saw the area they were in.

"We're…back in the reflection cave?" yelped Tamama. Their reflections showed everywhere, laughter filled the cave.

"Didn't I tell you?" the reflection Natsumi appear again, "the doors don't control we're you go, nothing does. In each area, there are actually multiple doors, you may open one, and it leads you to an area, while another might lead you to the same area you were just in. Multiple ways to get here and there, you'll never find the girl nor find your way out, you all will perish in this land," her cruel laugh can be heard as she disappears.

"What is she going to do to us and Na-," Tamama was about to say when Kululu hit him, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I told you not say her name in this area," he explained walking away.

"But we said her name in other areas," Keroro said catching up to Kululu.

"I'll tell you in the next area, this place is dangerous,"

"What so dangerous about a bunch of mirrors?" Giroro asked

"Yea, about that, Gi-" Dororo, who was at the back of the group, started to say when he disappeared. No one was paying attention (as usual).

"Hurry up to the next area, and I'll explain," Kululu once again said, this time an even more serious tone.

The group walked along twisted paths, trying to find the door. Tamama and Keroro bumped in the reflected walls, thinking there was a path, but all they got was pain.

Finally a door appeared, and they walked towards it. Dororo appeared again, behind the group. Slightly lighter, and with a dazed look.

Giroro turned around to look at his friend, "Come on Dororo, we got to go." Dororo looked up at the red frog before him, "Alright," he followed the rest in.

Reflection Natsumi appeared on the walls again, a cruel smile on her lips.

* * *

The door before Natsumi was about to fade away. She grabbed the handle, and yanked the door open once again.

The world before her was what she called her 'romance area', _seriously though, why a whole area only for romance? Am I desperate, or something? _She pondered. She walked slowly down the sloping hill, reaching the water's edge. She took a light step over the water, making sure it will hold her. She continued to walk to the middle, where the dancing couples were. Two boys stood alone, waiting for her. One was the familiar Saburo, and the other was the handsome man she met at Momoka's ball.

The first time she came, she immediately went to Saburo, blushing ever time he smiled, which was all the time. The second time that she came, right before she was able to get out, she noticed the tall, blond man.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Isn't he the one I met at the ball? Natsumi thought. She walked over the silent water to him. He noticed her coming, and with a smile, he offered her his hand for a dance. She blushed slightly, and gently took his hand. He swung her around towards his body._

_The two silently dance to the music of the world. A light breeze, crickets creeping, and other creatures in the forest around them. The silent splash of the water completes it._

_Natsumi stared at the black eyes of handsome man, 'You remind me someone I know' she said to him._

_He just smiled, and continued to dance. Natsumi's eyes were on the man and her body was moving with him. She didn't notice that they were dancing away from the others._

_She felt a small sway, and the man stopped dancing. 'Why did you...' her voice stopped. She noticed a red door with a black door knob before them, she shucked in her breath. 'Is this the way out?' the man nodded. He lifted her hand, and kissed it. His eyes never leaving her face. Her face blushed crimson as she slowly took her hand, 'Thank you, and um…I know you're not real…I mean in here, but…I'll try to find you...out there,'_

_Her hand grasped the door handle and turned it slowly. She opened the door to reveal a vast darkness. She took one step out._

'_Even if do you find me, will you really love me for who I am?' the man said behind her._

'_Wha…?' her body turned towards him._

_An angry and evil scream rang out, Natsumi's body trembled. Large hands pushed her through the doorway, it was the man._

'_Go,' he whispered._

_Natsumi fell through the dark space. Crystallized hands tried to grab a hold of her._

* * *

_The nurse was doing her rounds, and was checking on the new coma patient._

"_Natsumi Hinata," she said, reading the name off a list she was given. She went over by the machines, to make sure everything was alright. She noticed the heart monitor going faster, she was about to call for a doctor, when the girl's body sat upright. The nurse jumped in fright._

_The girl was panting, her eyes darting everywhere, looking for something. She noticed the nurse, 'can you….give me a piece of paper and pen?' she asked between breathes._

_The nurse slowly nodded, and handed her a piece of blank paper she had, and the pen that was in her shirt. The girl took both of them; her body was slowly trembling as she wrote quickly._

_When she finished, her body shook violently. The nurse took a step back, and watched the girl's eye roll to the back of her head, and fell back to the bed._

'_DOCTOR!' she yelled, running out of the room._

* * *

Natsumi looked around, searching for the blond man. He wasn't there among the couples, nor was he by Saburo; who was silently waiting for her. She shook her head, and decided to keep going on, with luck, she'll find the others, and even better, find the way out of this place once and for all.

Natsumi walked across the water, looking around for one of the doors. She looked behind her shoulder to see Saburo a ways behind her. She noticed earlier that when she left the group, he started to follow her.

_Has Saburo always been this creepy? _She stared at him, and then she continued on her way. It took her a few more minutes, but she was finally able to find another, and not too soon either. Saburo had gotten a little closer. She yanked the door, and ran inside. Only to her mistake though, that she fell in the marshy water.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she stuttered. She quickly jumped out of the water and unto land; this was the area of her fears. The only one she had seen was the slugs, and with anyone, seeing one fear is a good thing.

Natsumi felt something slimy rub against her leg, she looked down slowly, and saw a small (yet large) slug by her. She screamed in fright and ran away, looking for the way out.

* * *

As luck would have it, combined with bad luck, the red door with the black door knob appear, sadly it was covered in slugs, and Natsumi hadn't noticed it because of that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Unknowing to the nurse, as Natsumi quickly writes the note, the crystallized hands, only seen by Natsumi, grab a hold of her._

"_Not so fast, my dear, you still have round two to think about," a voice whispered in her ear. Her body shakes violently, and she falls back to the bed._

_She can hear the nurse's scream echo as she falls back into the dreamland._

* * *

They were back into the emotion area. They were by a large tree; the table was not that far away.

"Explain what you mean Kululu, or die right now," Giroro demanded.

"Kukuku, like I said earlier, most that come here think its dreamland, five areas, we've only been in four." Kululu started to explain, "not many get to the fifth area, most are able to get out, or perish," he said solemnly.

"Wait, so the fifth area isn't the way out?" Tamama asked.

"No, the way out is a door-"

"UGH! Enough with all these doors! Which one is the way out?" Giroro yelled.

"That I do not know, Kukuku…"

"It's the red door with a black door knob," a voice said from above. Leaves started to rustle and fell to the ground. Someone jumped from the tree and landed in front of them. It was a girl, one of the emotions.

"Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked. The girl turned around. Dororo twitched.

"Nope sorry," she held out her hand, "I'm Adventurous, at your service,"

Fuyuki looked at her hand, grabbing it, he slowly shook it.

"A red door with a black door knob, have you seen this?" Kululu inquired.

"Oh yea totally," she turned around, pointing beyond the table, "it appeared right by the table once, and earlier it was right over that hill,"

"Did you go near it?" Keroro asked.

"Oh heck no! I tried once, and I almost disappeared," she said, backing away.

"Disappeared?" Kululu stepped closer, "how so?"

"Hmm, how do I explain? Well I just felt like I was going to disappear!" she turned around, "well this is getting boring, I'm going to find something more adventurous to do, bye!" she waved bye, and ran off.

The group watches her run off, "well there goes our clue," Tamama said sadly.

"Actually, I think she told us more then we think," Fuyuki said, he looked down at Kululu, "can you go back to explaining?"

Kululu glanced at Fuyuki, "very well, as you already know, we're trapped here, by a creature as old as time itself, the Mirall,"

"Mirall? I never heard of these things," Keroro proclaimed.

" 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the Fairest of them all?' " Fuyuki said. The whole platoon looked at him.

"Kukuku, excatly, you can say that question brought them into existence," Kululu started to walk, the other's followed him, "Pekoponians and other aliens always looked into mirrors, wondering 'do i look good today?', any other questions of the same," Kululu looked over his shoulder to look at the others.

"Like in that Snow white story, the evil queen asks the magic mirror, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the Fairest of them all?' the mirror answers, at first, that she is the fairest, but later one tells her Snow white is the fairest. You pekoponians changed the story from the original, kukuku,"

"Original? What do you mean? Didn't the Brother's Grimm come up with that story?" Fuyuki asked, catching up to Kululu, with Keroro at his heels.

"Tch, no, a survior from the actually event came down to Pekopon, met the these 'Brother's Grimm' and told them her story,"

"So how does this fit in with all this?" Keroro asked, waving his arms around.

"Well, the Mirall's were in a long dormant sleep, till a certain event woke them up, which i was going to tell you the story, but your not interested, kukukuku,"

Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro glanced at each other, Dororo gazed off to the distance, though it seemed Fuyuki was the only one interested.

"Please continue Kululu, I want to know what happened!" Fuyuki pleaded.

"Since you asked so nice, Kukukuku," the group headed towards the nearest door, "there is an alien race, 5.4 light years away from pekopon, called the Bello. There were a race of, as you say it, beautiful, they have this glow around them. To me, its just disgusting aliens full of themselves. So one day, a young keronian, who had just won the Miss Universe, went to that planet of Bello's."

Fuyuki opened the door and they went in. It was the lake again with the dancing couples, one stood away from the rest. The group continued to walk, ignoring the people, and trying to find the next door.

"So this Keronian went up to the first Bello she see's. The Bello, of course, started to ask the Keronian 'how beautiful it was', 'was it the most beautiful?'. The Young Keronian looked up and said, 'Of course not, i'm the most beautiful, I won Miss Universe and you didn't.' This upsetted the Bello quite much, and its glow started to dim. This made it quite mad, and thus came up with the idea of reflection,"

Fuyuki listened with awe, while the others looked for the door.

"This Bello traveled to other planets, finally found one that had water in it. The Bello looked upon the water, and stared at it's reflection. Thinking that it was the most beautiful, said the words 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?' well something like that. And the first mirror rose from water. The Bello took it back to its home planet to show the keronian. Once back, it told the keronian about this mirror that only shows the most beautiful,"

"Hey can we take a break? My feet are hurting," Tamama whined.

"Good idea private, Everyone, it's time for a break!" Keroro said, sitting on the ground. Fuyuki sat near Kululu so he can listen more to the story.

"The Keronian looked at the mirror, and she could only see herself, she laughed at the Bello, 'this thing still shows me, i'm still more beautiful then you,' this made the Bello even angier. Really angry, kukukuku,"

Silence fell over the group, sensing the omnious feeling. Kululu continued.

"The Bello came up with a plan, to get rid of the Keronian out of its way, and become the most beautiful, of course it completely forgot about the other Bello's in it's quest to overcome the Keronian. It created a shiny red apple, laced with Batrachotoxin, which can only come from a tree in the Arowana galaxy. The Bello gave the apple to the Keronian, admitting that she was the most beautiful. Thinking nothing was wrong, she took a bite. The Toxin reacted quickly, and the Keronian died in an instant," Kululu stopped, and looked at everybody around him, "With glee, the Bello ran to its mirror and said, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?' and its reflection replied, 'you are,' and the Bello fell through the mirror. No one really knows how though. Soon another Bello finds the mirror, and makes more, giving it out. Thus starting the epidemic, the Bellos were being consumed by the mirrors. With what happened between the original Bello and the Keronian, awoke the Mirall's, and after their long nap, they were hungry."

"So they eat the Bello's?" Keroro said slowly

"Yes, kukuku,"

"NOOO! I don't want to become a delicous meal for some other alien! Save me Fuyuki!" Keroro jumped behind Fuyuki.

"Don't worry, Sarge,"

"Actually, we all should worry, sooner or later, if we don't find Natsumi and our way out, we'll all become the main course, kukukuku," Kululu said.

"Wait, if the Miralls ate all of the Bello's, how did one tell those Bro's?" Giroro asked, leaning against a tree.

"One escape before it was eaten, came to Pekopon, met the Brother's Grimm, told them its story, they write it and edit it a bit. That Bello, though, died soon after, because it had a hard time adapting pekopons atsmophere," Kululu explained.

"Wait, so why does the Mirall want Natsumi's name?" Tamama asked, pushing the slightly twitching Dororo away.

"To take over our soul and body, and then devour it," Kululu said, he noticed the confused looks on the others, "Each Bello had no name of their own, thus they were easy to take, the Mirall's need one's name before taking them and eating them. They can enter your dreams, feel your emotions, and become your reflection, but they can't find out our names for some reason,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Giroro said.

"In a way, yes," Kululu said

A sound of an opening door made all their heads swivel towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" Natsumi screamed as she ran around the swamp, looking for her way out. Slugs, of every size, were appearing out of the marshy water, and slowly crawling near her.

One appeared before her feet, and she tripped over it, her body splashing into the muddy water. "Ewwww!" she yelped as she jumped off and continued to run, "Where is that stupid door!?"

_Oh God…_

As she continued to run, more and more slugs appeared. Even in her terrified run, she noticed the slugs coming together, forming a giant person.

_Someone…_

Red eyes glare through the treetops. "Oh Natsumi, Come out, come out where ever you are," it said in a singsong voice. Natsumi dived to the nearest tree, pressing her body against it.

"H-how did you f-find my name?" she stuttered.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," the giant slug creature turned its head, looking for Natsumi, "I had a froggy on the inside,"

Natsumi gasped, "Did you hurt one of them?"

"Not yet, but its mirror is in its place, listening to every word your little friends are saying," it chuckled darkly. Natsumi's hands started to shake in fear.

"I-If you hurt any of them, I'll kill you!" she threatened. The creature laughed even more.

"I've got your name now, your mine now. But, you know, it was too easy," the thing shrunk to the size of a normal human being, and walked among the tree's, red eyes ever wondering, "Let's go for round three hmm? Find your friends, and try to get out, but if you come to mirror cave again, well game over, and if you if get separated, or if I get bored, or….if I'm hungry,"

Natsumi shuddered. She felt a something slimy on her shoulder, it was a small slug. She shrieked and moved away. She bumped into something else slimy; she looked up slowly to see red eyes. She tried to move again, but its slimy hand got ahead of her.

"Got that Natsumi?" its red eyes grew brighter, "and you can't tell any of your friends that one of them is actually a mirror, or I'll eat the real one as a snack before the main course, got it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good," the creature started to dissolve into little slugs, falling all over Natsumi's body.

_Help me…_

"Oh god," she moved quickly as she could, removing the disgusting things off her body. She felt like screaming, crying. _This all too much!_ _How much longer can I take this? _She felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown.

She took a step away from the slugs, trying to keep her sobs in. Then she noticed the door, she ran towards it. She couldn't get a grip on the knob at first her hands were all wet and slimy from the marsh. Finally the knob turned, and Natsumi's face lit up. She yanked the door opened, and slammed it shut once she was on the other side. She was at the lake again, she smiled.

_Clean water! _She took a running start and jumped into the water, splashing the dancing couples, but they didn't notice.

* * *

Fuyuki turned his head to a sound of a door closing, but he thought it was his imagination. But when he heard the splash, everybody else turned their head.

"W-what was that?" Keroro asked.

"Don't know," Giroro replied, "Let's check it out,"

The group, following Giroro's lead, left the forest and towards the lake. There they see the dancing couples.

"Nothing seems wrong here," Tamama said, but Giroro concluded him wrong.

"Look at the water," he pointed, their eyes wandered down, and they can see ripples in the usually calm waters, "Something is in that lake,"

"What do you think it is?" Fuyuki asked.

"Could be an enemy," Giroro said. Suddenly there were more ripples. Everybody but Giroro and Dororo jumped away, "there's something moving beyond the dancing people,"

Everyone braced for what was going to happen.

* * *

Natsumi came out of the water, and stepping on top of it, near the people. She shook her hair, water flying everywhere. _Ahh, that feels better, _she stared at her feet_, especially after what just happened._

She heard someone lightly talking; she turned her head to look. The couples were still dancing; Saburo was still standing there, staring at her. She turned a bit more, and froze in her steps. Through the gaps of the dancing people, she saw fuyuki. Then she saw the frogs. Her face lit up with joy, _I'm saved!_

"FUYUKI!"

Before he knew it, Natsumi came charging through the crowd, pushing them out of the way. She wrapped her arms around him, giving a big bear hug.

"Na-Natsumi!" Fuyuki cheered.

"Natsumi!" Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro cheered along.

"I can't believe I found you! Oh thank you, thank you! I thought I'll be here forever!" she cried tears of joy.

"Natsumi!" Keroro came by her and Fuyuki, "there's a leaf in your hair, what happened?"

"Leaf?" she brought her hand to her hair, and felt around till she found something odd. She pulled it out, it was a leaf, "Ugh, it's from that stupid swamp," her legs shook slightly, but she was able to get herself under control, but Giroro never misses a thing when it comes to Natsumi.

"Come on, we got to go," she said, pulling Fuyuki's arm toward the lake, "we'll talk more,"

"Ah, Natsumi! We can't walk on the water," he complained. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Just concentrate," Fuyuki frowned, but he listened to his sister. After a few moments, he took a hesitant step over the water. He cracked one eye open and saw he was standing over the water.

He gasped in surprise, and was followed by the frogs. Soon everyone was walking on the water.

"Now we need to find that red door," Natsumi said, looking everywhere.

"You've seen it?" Tamama asked. Natsumi nodded in response.

"it was this area actually, I decided to dance….er…ok well I started dancing with this familiar guy, and before I knew it, he brought me to the red door," she smile faintly at the memory. She had already noticed that the blond man had disappeared.

"It was Saburo, right?" Keroro said.

"Huh? No, someone else," she looked over her shoulder and stopped. The others stopped too, and looked at the direction where Natsumi was looking. Behind them was Saburo.

"Was he always behind us?" Tamama, getting closer to Keroro.

Natsumi marched up to him, Fuyuki though she was going to stutter, blush, and say something like hi, but…she flung her arms at him, trying to make him back off.

"Shoo! Go away, you stalker!" she exclaimed, but to no prevail. He stood there, emotionless. Giroro felt something bad was going to happen.

"Hey, uh, Natsumi? We should get going," he said calmly. She looked over her shoulder and nodded.

Something slowly crawled out through the silky surface of the water, and pulled Tamama down into its depths.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamama!" Keroro yelped. He tried to help his fallen comrade, but he couldn't fall beneath the water.

"Gurgle! Gurgle!" Tamama said, no one couldn't understand him. Something, a tentacle of some sort, was wrapping around Tamama and squeezing him till he couldn't breathe.

Giroro shot at the water, towards the thing, but his bullets bounced harmlessly off the surface of the water, "What is with this water?" he yelled, wasting his bullets. Dororo stared at the water, Kululu stood there, doing nothing.

Fuyuki, like Keroro, were trying some way to get beneath the water's surface. Natsumi thought fast and hard.

"Tamama!" she yelled, "Keroro is going out with Mois!" Tamama, while being suffocated, slightly twitched in annoyance. Keroro and Fuyuki looked at Natsumi.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Fuyuki asked. Suddenly it clicked for Giroro.

"Mois made lunch and dinner for Keroro the other day, she made it with love," he yelled.

Tamama grew angrier at the thought of that stupid girl making lunch for HIS sergeant. He squirmed his way to loosen the grip on him.

"Mois shared ice cream with Keroro!" Natsumi yelled again. Now, Tamama was seething with jealously. He opened his mouth; his head was still looking down, and shot his powerful beam of jealous energy at the dark creature in the depths below.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!"

The energy hit the creature, which screamed in agony, released Tamama and retreated farther away. The beam also caused a slight whirlpool to happen, and everybody was sucked into the water. One by one, they all fell through.

Getting her bearings straight after the water had calmed down, holding her breath, she swims up towards the surface. She stretched out her hands, trying to swim faster for she was running out of breath. She casted a quick glance behind her to see Fuyuki and the platoon behind her.

Almost there, almost there.

Her hands touched the edge but they couldn't get through.

_What?_ Bubbles escaped from Natsumi's mouth. The rest caught up to her, and they too were stuck. With all their movement, they were losing too much air. _What are we going to do now? _Natsumi thought quickley, she looked at the others and their frantic ways of trying to get through, when she noticed Dororo wasn't with them. _Did he…?_ She looked down to him swimming around, like he was searching for something. Her eye caught something sparkling at the bottom, so did Dororo. He swam towards it, and pulled it. It looked like a long cord of some sorts. Placing her feet on the solid waters edge, she pushed herself down to help Dororo. She grab the cord along his side and pulled. Natsumi was quickley running out of air and so was the others. Fuyuki was slowly trying to stay awake as he started float down.

Keroro, being an amphibian like alien can stay underwater longer, swam underneath Fuyuki and tried to push him up.

Giroro caught on what Dororo and Natsumi were doing, and swam down to help. Together all three pulled.

With her last once of breath and strengh, Natsumi pulled as hard as she could.

Pop!

A small, yellow plug came from the ground and water started going trough a small drain. It create large vortex of water, spinning round and round. Everyone was caught in it's strong pull, pushing against one another as they were sucked towards the drain.

Suddenly, they were able to breath. All the water dispered into the drain, and left them in a very empty lake.

"Gasp!" Fuyuki bolted upright, as air flowed through his lungs and water was spurted from his mouth.

"Fuyuki! Are you alright?" Keroro asked with a worried expression.

"yea," he replied, "is anyone hurt?"

"Nope, no one," Keroro replied.

"We're alive thanks to Dororo's quick thinking. He's the one who found the plug," Natsumi said, _but…somethings wrong about it, why would he go searching for something in a lake, when normal lakes don't have a plug?_

"Really?" Fuyuki stood up hesitantly, trying to catch his balance, "Wow, Dororo, you're such a great ninja!" he proclaimed.

Dororo stood there with an emotionless face, he just nodded. _Weird…_

"Heey! There's a door!" Tamama yelped with joy. Everyone turned to see a familiar brown door. They all ran to it, wanting to get out of the area. As they got nearer, Keroro noticed a bunch of fish flopping around on the soggy ground. As he looked closer, he noticed they were wearing clothes for a party of some sorts.

"Did…those dancers turned into fish?" he asked questionly.

"Kukukuku, they must have, the thing we're facing can only create most things out of nothing, but for some it has to actually use some of its engery and…some of it is borrowed from something else, to reach down to a live state of a human to pull something in from the outside," Kululu explained.

"That's….kinda confusing," Keroro replied to his statement.

"And sometimes I wonder why you're in charge, kukukuku," Kululu was the first one to reach the door.

"HEY!" Keroro cried.

Fuyuki came next and was able to open the door for everyone. Tamama tripped over the edge and fell straight through the door.

* * *

He landed on soft, green grass. He felt a soft breeze and warmth on his back as he felt the sun on his back. He lifted his head to see where he was at but he knew where. He was able to a table with many chairs.

"Hey Sarge-" he turned to look at his beloved sergeant, but he only got a dazed looking Dororo. "huh?"

* * *

"Ugh!" Fuyuki's foot fell through the mud as he landed. Several slug eyes turned to stare at him, he gave a slight sliver, "Sometimes, I can understand your fear, sis," Fuyuki turned around, "Sis? Natsumi?"

"Where did everyone go?" Fuyuki looked down to see Keroro and mud covered Giroro.

* * *

"Just my luck!" Natsumi grinded, her voice echoing among the mirrored cave, "I'm stuck with the yellow frog!"

"Kukukuku, I'm not that bad," Kululu said as he stared at his reflection, "I'm better then the sergeant,"

Natsumi glanced at him, "at times. So how did we get separated?"

* * *

_Soft, yet evil laughter floated down the maze of mirrors_

_Red eyes, still yet to wander_

_A place of fears in the murky water_

_Full of emotion with one oak tree standing_

_Romance undefined above the spirited water_

_Mirrored maze of reflection and destruction_

_It hungers_

_Many doors to lead you here and there_

_One red door to lead you out_

_The dream has ended_

_And_

_Let the Nightmare begin_


	7. Chapter 7

_Let the Nightmare begin_

_There is always something more evil behind everything_

Deep, deep within the dark, red eyes gleam. Darting everywhere, searching for everything. Three panels appear, slowly showing scenes within the dream land. The eyes stared at the one panel, showing a little yellow frog, and a pink haired girl.

A long, clawed finger swept across the panel, stopping at the girl.

"Soon," a hoarse whisper said, "The reason I chose you will be revealed," that panel disappeared, and the eyes turned to the other two panels. One showed a dark blue frog and a light blue frog with a dazed look. A voice chuckled in the darkness, "they'll never find about the fraud in the group," and the other panel showed a blue haired boy and two frogs, a green and red one.

"These three might be a problem, but," a hand appeared before the panels; turning them off and summoning the other one up, and zoomed onto the yellow frog. His lips were moving silently, "this one will be the big problem, he already knew about the Mirall."

A blue wisp appeared behind the panels, and then the Mirall, looking like the pink-haired girl, appeared, "Master," she said.

"The name?" The darkness whispered.

"Natsumi,"

The red eyes grew brighter. Evil laughter vibrated through the darkness. The panel disappeared, and the Mirall dropped her eyes down, not wanting to meet the red eyes. She felt swift air around her body, feeling the darkness surround her. Her reflection body shivered with cold, but she wasn't supposed to feel anything. The thing in the darkness is causing it.

"You," It whispered, "have done a great job. When we are finished, you and your brother and sisters will be finally set free, and have all the souls you want."

The Mirall grinned, despite her shaking.

"Starting with the ones in your land," a large panel appeared, glowing brightly in the darkness. It showed of the dream land that the Mirall had created. Circles appeared in three different areas, showing where the people where.

"Get rid of them," the red eye's disappeared into the darkness, "remember, not her. She is mine,"

The Mirall stared into darkness, and then turning into a blue wisp, she disappeared.

"So why did we get separated?" Natsumi asked.

"Probably the Mirall's doing, trying to separate us will make us easier to pick off one by one," Kululu replied as he kicked a mirrored rock. He watched it roll around, hitting against the walls, its reflection going everywhere.

"Then…oh no! Fuyuki! We got to find the others!" Natsumi exclaimed, walking beside Kululu. She wasn't paying attention, so she walked into a mirrored wall.

"Yes, but first we got to find the door," Kululu replied. He looked around only to see copies of him and Natsumi walking forward, backwards, sideways, all over the place.

"Oh my," said a taunting voice, one of the reflections Natsumi's started to talk, "why, isn't it Natsumi and Kululu, welcome back," the reflection said in a sweet voice, but it was heavily dripped in sarcasm.

"Mirall," Kululu said

"You know who I am," The Mirall said, walking through the mirrors.

"Of course," Kululu replied, "only the Mirall's can make a strong enough dream as this,"

"Smart this one is," she retorted. Natsumi pushed Kululu out of her way and stood near the mirror wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" she screamed in frustration.

"Why? Why?!" the Mirall screamed back, "because I'm hungry, and a bit lonely, but you know how they say, you can't choose friends, but you can choose your meal," she chuckled.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a saying," Natsumi said uncertainly, she glanced at Kululu, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares though? You'll never see the light of day again," the Mirall turned around and walked away. Her reflection disappeared.

"She's intense, isn't she? Kukukuku," Kululu started to walk off, and Natsumi followed him.

* * *

"Sarge? Fuyuki? Giroro? Natsumi? Anyone there?" Tamama yelled, but his voice got caught in a soft breeze. "Geez!" he huffed, he turned to Dororo, who was silently gazing at a large oak tree a bit away. Tamama glared at him, _how can he be so freaking calm in this situation?!_

Tamama stomped over to Dororo, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the large table where several versions of Natsumi's. Tamama pulled two chairs out from the table; he pushed Dororo unto one of them and sat in the other one. He glared at a butterfly as it gently landed on the table before him.

"Geez, froggie, don't look mad," a voice said. Tamama turned to see a very relaxed Natsumi sitting by him.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm all alone with Dororo, who helped out for a while now, and I'm separated from my precious Sarge, who is probably with that girl right now!"

The emotion raised her eyes, "What girl?" she asked.

"The one who always get in my way of romance with the Sarge!" he said as he was filled with jealously, "Angol Mois!"

"Er, she never came with you guys," the emotion replied.

"Oh, that's right," Tamama instantly calmed down, then laughed at himself. The relaxed Natsumi let her eye's drift and they landed on Dororo.

"You know, that frog doesn't look right," she said.

"Huh?" Tamama said surprised, he twisted his head to take another look at his comrade. This time, he actually noticed that Dororo was paler than usual, and his eyes were a tinted red, "Um, maybe he's just sick? Yeah, he just caught something while we were looking for Natsumi," He confirmed.

Another Natsumi came by and sat on the other side of the relaxed looking Natsumi, "I couldn't help overhearing, but did you just say, that frog got sick from being here? That's impossible! This is a dream world, basically you guys are just spirits or something like that, but everyone should know that, and oh yeah, so I was walking by Paranoia, and…" this Natsumi kept on talking and talking.

_How on Pekopon, is this an emotion?!_ Tamama thought, _Pekoponians are strange_, Tamama tuned out the other Natsumi by thinking.

* * *

"Fuyuki!" Keroro screamed as he accidently fell into deep mud, he slowly sank until he felt the ground. Only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen. Fuyuki grabbed Keroro's hat and pulled him up slowly, for the mud was really sticking to him. He finally came out with a popping noise and landed on Giroro.

"Keroro!" he yelled as he pushed the green frog off of him, "you got mud all over me!" he pushed Keroro a bit too much, that he tumbled and landed on a slug.

"Ew!" Keroro gasped as he lifted his hand off the slug, and slime was dripping off of it. He waved his hand in the air trying to get the slime off his hand, "Now I know how Ron felt,"

Fuyuki picked Keroro off the slug and more slime came off him, "yuck, Sarge are you alright?"

"Well I'm better than I could be," Keroro replied.

A strong gust of wind blew through the swamp, and sent the three falling into the marsh. Fuyuki tried to get back to his feet, but he fell back into the swampy water because of the strong wind. He looked back to see the Keroro and Giroro falling and tumbling backwards.

"Sar-!" Fuyuki started to yell and get up, but something had grabbed his leg. He turned to see what was catching at his leg. His face turned to a horrible look as he saw a skeletal hand, caked in mud, coming out of the water and pulling him down.

"Help!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is a little dark…well it is rated T…..**_

Fuyuki cried for help, but no one could hear him. The two keronians were getting pushed farther away from him by the wind. Another skeletal hand came out of the murky water and grabbed Fuyuki's over leg. He looked for something to hold, his fingers gave way to lines in patches of mud as he was being dragged deeper into the water.

"Sarge!" he yelled once more, "Natsumi!"

Only the rushing wind was his answer, he felt the water rising above his waist line. He kicked his legs, trying to be free of the hands holding him down, but they only gripped harder. The water was up to his neck now, and a stream of tears rushed down his face.

"Mom," he cried right before the water came over his head. Bubbles escaped from his mouth floating slowly back to the world above. Fuyuki tried to reach for the edge, where a single light escaped from above, showing his entrance. It soon disappeared as the top layer of mud came over it. He was surrounded by darkness now.

* * *

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" Kululu asked Natsumi, who had suddenly stopped.

"I thought I heard someone call my name," she replied, shook her head, "it's probably my imagination," the two continued to walk; they have yet to find the door out. Natsumi dragged her hand along the smoothed mirrored walls.

"Hey, Kululu, how long have I, we, been in here?" Natsumi asked. Kululu walked by in silence.

"It depends, hours, days, years," he replied.

"YEARS?!" Natsumi almost scream. Kululu started to laugh.

"Kukukuku, no, you have been in here for a day, while the rest of us have been in here, say, 5 and a half hours,"

Natsumi started to get flustered, "Ok then, what about the outside world?"

"Oh, I froze it. I put it on a five day freeze, so if we don't get out in time, well we all probably died," Natsumi froze at his words.

"D-die!?"

* * *

Tamama grabbed hold of the table as a suddenly strong gust of wind started to blow through the area. Shrieks filled the air, as copies of Natsumi's darted under the table, holding on for dear life. He squinted his eyes against the wind, tears started to form at the corners, _I'm going to be blown away!_

"Dororo!" He yelled against the wind, holding his hand out for his comrade, "Get under the table!" he was facing with the wind, so he was able to open his eyes. Dororo was facing at him, his eye's glowing redder, and the wind wasn't doing anything to him.

"Dororo?" he asked uncertainly. Dororo continued to stare as his hand came up, and removed his mask, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Yes?" he said in a guttered voice. Tamama snapped his hand back, and Dororo smiled. His other hand went to his sword, pulling it out of its sheath. Tamama let go of the table, forgetting about the wind. As soon as he let go, the full force of the wind pushed him towards Dororo. They came face to face. Tamama gave a small cough; he felt something being coughed out. He looked down slowly, to see blood splattered on Dororo's mask. His body trembled, as he continued to look down, the sword went through his body, blood was slowly flowing out.

"You're…not Dororo," Tamama gasped. The other Dororo just smiled.

"How did you know?" Dororo said in a female voice, "It's time for your end, young one," Tamama's eyes went wide as the other Dororo opened its mouth wider and wider, showing many rows of sharp teeth. It clamped down on Tamama's head and pulled away from the body. Blood squirted from the neck, splattering the ground red. Screams could be heard from under the table, as the emotions moved away from the scene.

Dororo licked its lips, as it watched the dark blue body, now red, fall to the ground. As the body fell, color came back to Dororo. His skin came back to normal light blue, and his eye's became the normal black. He blinked a few times, and then his body shook in terror as he saw the body of his comrade on the ground, covered in blood. He was going to cover a scream of fear, but stopped when he realized there was blood on his hands.

"No…" as he said this, a black fog came out of mouth, "What?!"

Red eyes appeared in the fog. A female voice spoke, "Look what you did to your comrade,"

"I didn't…You did! You captured me at the mirrored cave!" Dororo yelled, "And took over my body,"

The black fog floated around him, "but it was YOUR body that did it, and I thank you for a job well done. This is really easy, killing you all of, one. By. One," it chuckled.

"RAH!" Dororo lunged at the black fog, but to no avail as he went right through it. He landed with a thud, he turned himself to a sitting position, "Keroro, everyone…I'm sorry,"

"Well, my use for you is done," the black fog to Dororo's face, a long arm appeared in the fog, and touched the symbol on Dororo's hat, turning it red. He felt the inside of his body turning warm.

"Wha-whats going on?!" he said in a panic, jumping to his feet.

The fog chuckled, "you're just going to…spontaneously combust," the fog disappeared.

"No…"Dororo slumped to the ground, "If I was stronger, I probably wouldn't have been captured and have my body controlled by something else…but it would have been someone else…" his body grew hotter and hotter, the hotter it got, the more painful it was. He clutched at his heart, "Koyuki, I'm..." a bright light filled his eyes, and more screams filled the air.

* * *

A scream echoed through the mirrored halls.

"What in world was that?" Kululu, annoyed.

Natsumi covered her mouth, "I just screamed, why? Why would I do that?" she glanced over at Kululu, hoping he will know the answer.

"Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I know everything," he continued to walk, "but my hutch is something has happened in one of the other areas, probably the room with all those emotions,"

Natsumi ran to catch up, "but did it affect me?"

Kululu give her look like if he said, seriously? "This is your dream world, yourself simplified into five areas, and of course it's going to affect you!"

"Oh," Natsumi replied softly. She continued to walk beside Kululu when she noticed the familiar brown door, "The door!" she cheered. She grabbed Kululu's arm and ran to the door, quickly opening it and flinging Kululu inside, jumping in after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"K-Keroro, are you alright?" Giroro huffed; he had cuts and bruises on him that burned when he tried to get up. Keroro laid in a heap only a few inches away from Giroro. He groaned as he tried to get up.

"T-that wind, was really tough," he gasped, "I think I saw the light,"

Giroro was able to put himself in a sitting position, "luckily, no bones were broken,"

"Fuyuki?" Keroro asked with an escaped breath. There was no answer, "Fuyuki?!" Keroro got up to his feet slowly, holding his left arm, "Fuyuki! Where are you?!"

There was no answer to his cries. Keroro grew pale, "C-come on Fuyuki, stop joking around,"

"Hey Fuyuki! You out there?" Giroro yelled. No one answered.

"Maybe he just got blown somewhere else," Keroro replied.

Giroro glanced at him, feeling something was wrong, "Maybe…Let's go check out the area we were in before the wind starting to go crazy," Keroro nodded his response, and the two head back to where they started in the swamp. It was eerily quiet and there were no signs of any of the slugs that had lived there.

"Keroro!"

"What?"

"There!" Giroro pointed at the mud where ten lines could be seen, starting in the mud and ending in the marsh.

Keroro paled, "You don't think….Fuyuki!" Keroro tried to dive into the water, but Giroro held him off.

"You're in no condition to go down there!" he growled, pushing him back. Keroro glared at him.

"Fuyuki…is my friend!" Keroro tried to get past Giroro but to no avail, tears appeared at the corner of his eyes, his strength lost, he collapsed to the ground, "Fuyuki…"

Giroro stood above his friend, watching silently. He clenched his hands, "Come on Keroro, we got to get out of here,"

Keroro sniffled, "yeah….Natsumi's going to kill me," he lifted his head to look at Giroro, but something caught his eye, "The door!"

Giroro turned to see a familiar door before them; he then turned back and grabbed Keroro's hand dragging him to the door. The two went through and the door closed silently.

* * *

The door stood there for a few moments before crumbling to the ground as the earth started to shake. Trees were uprooted and fell to the ground, the water started to turn into a giant whirlpool sucking everything in. Soon there was nothing left in the darkness, but out of nowhere came evil laughter and grey walls shooted up.

* * *

"What?"

Natsumi stared at the scene before her, but it wasn't much. Grey walls on both sides, going on forever. She turned back to see the door about to close, grabbing it, re-opens and try to go back. The Mirrored cave started to shake; the glass was breaking and falling to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. Natsumi closed the door just in time before some pieces escaped and harm her. Even the door started to shake and crumble to the ground.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I think…this is the end of the dream," Kululu responded.

"End?" Natsumi whispered in fright, "the end? So this is like," she looked off down the corridor, "and the last part of a story?"

Kululu glanced at her, _she's smarter then she looks_, "yes, the final chapter, the last battle, here we will either die or live," Natsumi went quiet at his words.

Without anymore exchanging words, the two went their way. The echoes of their footsteps gave a haunting sound. There was even the sound of the wind blowing through hall. Sound they came across a four-way. Natsumi glanced at each turn, wondering which way to go when, a familiar yell echoed through one hallway.

"Kero!"

Natsumi turned to the left, followed by Kululu and made a run for it. This corridor seemed as long as the one they were just in. The sound of their footsteps grew louder with each step, and the hallway seemed to stretch further away from them. The sky started to darken and the red eye's appeared, sinister laughter rang through the hall.

"My little rats running through a maze! Seven came in, and only four nowremain," Natsumi realized that this voice was different from the Mirall's.

_Is there something more evil behind all this?_ She thought as she continued to run, then suddenly she froze in her tracks.

Kululu, being tired out from the running and was grateful for stop, slowed and said in a huff, "what's wrong?"

_Seven came in, and only four now remain…_

The words sank into her mind, _four remain, but whom…oh no…._, Kululu glanced at her as fear washed over her. Her body was slightly trembling, her face pale, _please! Not Fuyuki!_ She wanted to run but her feet were glued to the ground. _Oh God! It's all my fault! For bringing Fuyuki and the others here…they all are going to end up dead because of me!_

Tears starting to form at the corners of her hands, her hands flew up to cover face. Danger and death echoed through her mind, she was basically having some sort of mental breakdown.

Reacting quickly, for time was at hand; Kululu reached up, grabbed a fistful of the bottom of Natsumi's shirt and pulled her down. She tumbled to her knees, and removing her hands from her face she came eye to eye with Kululu.

"Listen here, yes someone had died, but we don't know who. Even if it was your brother, he wouldn't want you to die here! Get a hold of yourself, or I'll kill you myself and just end this already!" he said. Natsumi couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"You...You stupid frog..." Natsumi let her head fall, _what he said…it true…I shouldn't wallow in sadness over my supposed brother's death…he may be one of the other two alive…_

"Right!" Natsumi got up to her feet, rub her eyes, and looked up with confidence, "We got to end this and save the rest!"

"Kukukuku, a little death threat like that and you're back on your feet," Kululu said, his glasses shining. Natsumi looked at him with disdain.

* * *

"Keroro, are you alright?"

Keroro slowed down, hands on his knees, breathing fast, he was running out of energy and he needed some water, "Oh I'm fine, just need to rest,"

Giroro glanced at his friend, who looked weary. The two were at an intersection; each way looks like it had no end. Giroro went back to his friend, "alright, we'll res-" he twisted his head to look at the nearby intersection.

"Something…the matter?" Keroro said in-between breathes.

"I think something is coming," Giroro flattened his body against the wall and edged closer to the opening on the right, he heard voices coming from it. "Wait, that voice," he jumped in the opening, seeing two familiar people.

"Natsumi! You're alright! ….and so is Kululu,"

"Giroro!"


	10. Chapter 10

"You're still alive!" Giroro exclaimed, "Good," he gave a sigh of relief. Natsumi ran up to Giroro, dropped to her knees, and came face to face with him.

"Giroro," her voice was serious, "Is Fuyuki with you?!"

He looked straight into her eyes to see fear, sadness, and something else, but he knew what she was asking for and she already knew the truth, but she needed someone else to confirm it. He lowered his eyes away from hers.

"I'm sorry Natsumi," he then felt her arms wrap around him, pulling into a hug. At any other time he would have been happy at the outcome, but now wasn't the time, this was a hug of sadness.

"Thank you," she whispers, her body lightly shaking. She dropped Giroro back to the ground and got up, rubbing her eyes, "anybody with you?"

"Keroro," he replied. She gave a slight smile.

"That stupid frog can live through anything huh?" she walked around the corner to see Keroro slumped against the wall, and was he glad to see her. Finally together, the last four headed off in a random direction, letting the strange maze guide them to whatever destination it has in mind for them. They continued to walk and walk, going in a straight line of an endless corridor. It seemed they were walking for hours on end.

"Kero! How long must we walk! My feet are getting tired!" and after a bit of time, the other three were getting tired of Keroro's complaining.

"Keroro, just…just shut up already!" Giroro growled

"But Giroro…." Keroro whined.

"We get it! You're tired and you're bored without your toys, but suck it up! We're in a war zone here!" Giroro could have strangled Keroro there and now.

"Oh my, boredom, here? We can't have that,"

All four heads swiveled to look behind them, where the Mirall, still looking like Natsumi, stood. Her face held an unnerving smile, and her eyes were cold. Giroro stepped in front of the real Natsumi, getting ready to protect her in some way.

"You!" Keroro wailed.

"Yes and you three little Keronians are in my way of our plan," she replied.

"'Our' plan?" Kululu suggested, taking a step closer. The Mirall went silent, but continued on, her mouth growing into a wicked smile.

"It's time for this game to end," the Mirall closed its eye's and snapped her fingers. Nothing seemed to happen. Giroro looked around, half expecting something to pop up and attack them.

"Nothing's happening," Keroro said, also looking around, but only could see the Mirall in front of them, eye's still open.

"Oh you think so?" Giroro turned to see Natsumi, grinning widely.

"Guys! Watch out!" The Mirall yelled.

"They switched places!" Kululu exclaimed. The three Keronians stepped back from the Mirall that stood where Natsumi stood.

"Not so fast," the Mirall snapped her fingers once more and wall came up, separating Natsumi from the rest.

"No!" she yelled, glimpsing her last look of her Keronian friends. Evil laughter echoed around Natsumi as everything suddenly got darker. Her body shivered as the temperature suddenly dropped, she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to keep herself warm.

* * *

"Natsumi!" Giroro banged on the wall, but to no avail. He turned slowly to see the Mirall still behind him and the other two, just grinning, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" she replied in a sing-song voice, "Oh I want so many things like," she pointed at Kululu, "your soul to eat!"

Kululu took a step back and the Mirall smiled in glee, "you all are terrified of the outcome of your little rescue party, which ends in ruin, defeat, and a delicious meal,"

"What are you serving?" Keroro piped up at the mention of food.

"Hmm, frog legs,"

"Kero!" Keroro ran and hid behind Giroro, "Don't eat me! I mean look at me! I'm just skin and bones!" Keroro made himself deflated and tried to walk, but was too weak in his 'state'.

"Or maybe…a banana?" The Mirall step aside for the keronians to see a banana peel that that far off. Giroro knew something was wrong, and it took all his strength to stop Keroro from running over just to slip on the peel.

"I mustn't, but I must! Think of all the laughs! Laughter!" Keroro rushed out of Giroro's grip and ran with glee towards the banana peel.

"Keroro, you idiot! It's a trap!" Giroro yelled, but Keroro ignored him as he ran towards his impending doom.

As Keroro came towards the banana peel, he could hear the laughter. It wasn't happy laughter it was an evil laughter and it was too late for him to stop. He foot landed on the peel and he slid forward to where he saw a giant hole appear before him, and things with razor sharp teeth were eyeing him as he fell in. one rose up, its snout appearing through the opening and snap Keroro's body in two. Blood squirted on the grey walls. Giroro flinched back, his eyes wide. He's been in battles before, but nothing this gruesome and terrifying.

The Mirall watched with utter glee on its copied face. Kululu took this chance to get to Giroro, grabbing his arm and ran towards the hole; the Mirall's face dropped and turned to anger.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Giroro yelped.

"Trust me!" Kululu exclaimed back.

"Trust you? Trust you of all people?!"

"Hold on!"

Kululu kept on running despite Giroro's attempts to slow down and the Mirall did nothing to stop them, just watching. Kululu saw the hole getting smaller and made a leap with Giroro screaming behind him. Soon two pairs of feet landed safely on the other side and continued to run, and Kululu let go of Giroro's arm.

"You scream like a girl," Kululu said to Giroro when they couldn't see the Mirall anymore.

"Sh-shut up!" Giroro growled.

* * *

Natsumi couldn't see much of anything, for it was pitch black. The only sound she could hear was her own beating heart and footsteps, but there was something else, something getting nearer. She shivered in the cold, but kept on going.

"Hello?" she said once again, "Giroro? Kululu? Stupid frog?" her voice echoed.

"_My dear…" _a voice whispered

"Who's there?!" Natsumi said into the darkness.

"_Welcome to my home…"_

And a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

The red eyes appeared before Natsumi and she stumbled back, landing on her butt. She couldn't take her eyes off the red ones before her, they where giant. They started to shrink, and Natsumi scooted away, for they were becoming smaller and more human sized. Even their glow started to dim and lighten.

"_Hello,"_

The most beautiful person Natsumi had ever seen, had appeared in the darkness, a warm glow came from her, illuminating the place.

"_I'm Chère Première_," her smile was radiant, and Natsumi couldn't help but smile with her, "_and must I say,_" her hand reached out to touch Natsumi's hair, "_you're beautiful_." Natsumi wasn't paying attention to notice the malice in her voice.

"_Stay with me, and be happy here, unlike your old life_," Chère said, walking behind Natsumi, eye's glowing red again.

Natsumi pondered about the idea, "Um, no thank you," Chère stopped in her tracks, she was behind Natsumi, "but I still have friends out there,"

"_Friends? You have everything here," _the darkness disappeared revealing her house. Suddenly she was inside and everything was the same like her real house, and there on the couch was Fuyuki and Saburo.

"Ah sis! You're finally back!" Fuyuki got up from the couch and hugged his sister.

"F-fuyuki?!"

"Yea Natsumi?"

Natsumi stared down at the boy hugging her. _Was…was all that a dream?_

"Natsumi, I've been waiting for you," Saburo said, still sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" Fuyuki was gone. _Did he go upstairs?_

"Natsumi," Saburo got up from his spot, walked up to Natsumi, "I love you," he leaned towards her, but Natsumi pushed him back.

"Um, Saburo, can you hold off just for a moment?" she asked nervously, something was wrong with this picture, but her mind was completely blank. She walked past him to look in the backyard, everything seemed normal, the grass was green, the laundry was drying. She then walked to the basement, climbing carefully down the ladder. Fuyuki appeared above her.

"Wow! When did we get a basement?" he asked. Natsumi glanced at him before ripping the door open. Boxes stacked up to the ceiling welcomed her to their hidden room. Natsumi took a look around before turning to back to the door, where both Fuyuki and Saburo stood.

"Fuyuki, where's the stupid frog?"

"Eh? Stupid…Frog?" Fuyuki glanced worriedly at Saburo, who shrugged. Natsumi pushed them out of the way and headed back upstairs.

"Giroro, are you here? Please be here!" she cried as she entered the living room.

"My dear, please calm down!" Saburo exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

"What…did you just call me?" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

Natsumi pushed him off and walked over to the kitchen, "Sorry Saburo, but…I'm in love with someone else,"

"Who?" Saburo growled, "That blond guy, who you met once at a dance? Please,"

_What? But how did he know that? How? But..._

Natsumi slowly opened a drawer and reached her hand in, gripping tightly on a handle. Saburo and Fuyuki came closer.

"Natsumi…"

"No!" Natsumi turned around quickly, holding a knife, "You're not real!" she lunged at the two, taking a swing at them. Their eyes turned red and they disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Natsumi stood there, breathing heavily, as everything turned back to normal. Chère appeared before.

"_Don't you want happiness?"_ she asked.

"Well, I don't want fakes, I want the real ones," Natsumi almost screamed. Chère's glamour didn't affect her anymore.

"_I see…"_ her eyes flashed red, "_Do you mean these 'real' ones?"_ a screen appeared before them, flashing scenes. It first showed Fuyuki being dragged into the inky depths of the Marsh, Natsumi held in her tears as she watched. Then, it showed a possessed Dororo eating Tamama's head and then his body being spontaneously combust into flames.

"No…"

It showed Keroro falling into a deep hole filled with evil creatures, and she almost screamed as one came up and snapped him into two. She fell to her knees, almost crying.

"Oh god!"

"_And then there were two…" _the screen showed Kululu and Giroro running for their lives, Chère turned around, for the Mirall was standing behind her, "_Bring the red one here, kill the other_," the Mirall nodded her head and disappeared.

* * *

"Kululu, we got to stop and rest!" Giroro cried, he was tired from all the running they did. Kululu slowed to a stop.

"Alright, I'm going to die soon anyways," he replied, "This might just be my last battle,"

"No it won't! We'll get Natsumi and escape!"

Kululu scoffed at him.

"Hmph," Giroro was getting tired of Kululu's attitude. He turned his back on him for a moment, and when he turned back there was two Kululu's there now, "No!"

"Corporal! This one is the Mirall," one of the Kululu's said.

"No, he is!" the other replied.

"Crap! But how do I…" always prepared, Giroro brought out his gun and aimed it at both Kululu's. His gun moved side to side as he tried to decide which was the real Kululu and the other was the Mirall, "Um alright, er, oh! Who came to the house wanting to marry you?"

Both Kululu's were silent as they thought about his question.

"That girl, Karara," one of the Kululu's said. The other quiet, then it shrugged.

"Kukukuku, you got me, but I got…you!" the Mirall Kululu, with unnatural speed, punch Kululu straight into his heart. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Kukukuku… I knew my end was near…" his glasses fell off his face and broke as they landed on the ground. His body fell backwards, a gaping hole in his chest, which blood spill from.

"Gah!" Giroro took a step back, he shot at the Mirall, but the bullet went through the Mirall. The Mirall turned to look at Giroro.

"Your turn," in time at all, the Mirall, still looking like Kululu, turned back into Natsumi. She walked towards him, placed her head on his head, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	12. Chapter 12

Giroro opened his eyes to see Natsumi leaning over him; he rolled over on to his side and growled at her. She flinched back and then Giroro was able to see the area around him. It was pitched black, but there was a faint glowing coming behind him. He turn to see what was happening, a glowing women appeared before him.

Her eyes were the lightest blue, her hair was like golden silk and it flowed gently to her feet, her skin radiated like the sun.

"Don't look!" Hands covered his eyes, he struggled to be free. He turned around to see the same Natsumi, "Don't, it's all fake!"

Giroro smirked, one for he is happy he found Natsumi and two, there was no way he'll fall for the strange women's glamour, and plus, to him, Natsumi is the most beautiful women.

"Don't worry, I won't fall for whatever her trap is, and plus, she's no Angelina Jolie," Natsumi slightly smiled at his joke. Giroro held out his hand to her, "Let's…Let's get through this together." Natsumi stared at his outstretched hand, and took it. Both turned to face the women behind them, her glow was dimming. "Who are you?" Giroro asked.

"_I am Chère_ P_remière," __she replied._

_"Chère Première? That's…French," Giroro thought about this, "Your name, it means 'Dear First'," her form started to twist and turn._

_"__Yesss__," her voice turned hoarse. The Mirall appeared at her side, "__Natsumi,"__ Chère opened her arms, "__You should stay with us, where true beauty belongs,"_

_"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked_

_"'True beauty'?" Giroro inquired, then it hit him, "You're…you're a Bello!"_

"_Good guess…"_ her voice turned hoarse as her form started to turn darker and more gnarled looking. She faded into the darkness, and only her red eye's can be seen, "_as my name means, I was the first to be… 'Taken' by the Mirall's_,"

Natsumi's eyes wondered to the Mirall standing behind Chère. She still looked like Natsumi, her eyes were down casted, and she looked grim.

"But..."

"_That yellow friend of yours told you the story, how in my anger I basically found and awoke the Mirall's_" Chère circled around Giroro and Natsumi, "_I caused the end of my kind_,"

"Then how come you're not dead?" Natsumi asked.

Chère chuckled, and then it went to a full blown evil laugh, "_Why? Why?! Because of that stupid Keronian! With her high and mightiness of her beauty!_" her eyes blazed like red hot coals, "_She only won Miss Universe and then she goes about thinking she's the Queen of the __Omega Centauri__ Galaxy!" _her eye's came towards Natsumi, "_So I did what I had to do, to make her see sense, by making a mirror. Of course, after that event, well….my heart became a little twisted with revenge…so I gave her an apple, the most delicious looking apple I can find and gave it a dose of the most lethal poison ever made. I laughed as I watched her die, her body withering on the ground. It was actually the most fun I ever had, till that damned Mirall took me,"_ she glanced at the Mirall, who shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

The eye's started to circle the Mirall, "_I couldn't believed that I was the one to bring the damned things back, ya know they almost cost an epidemic back in dark ages, which for us is where you are right now_," Long, dark, and gnarled fingers appeared on the Mirall's shoulders, "_I fought and fought, then somehow, I gained control over it. Then I used it for my own needs, coming here to earth, where the word is that there is a lot of_ beautiful _people here_,"

"You mean…" Natsumi whispered.

"_Oh yes! I basically took out the other people, the handsome ones, so easy to take! And Mirall just get…the leftovers…like your brother and…your friends…_" Natsumi could hear the laughter in her voice. She clenched her fists, silently shaking, "_If I devour enough beautiful souls, I'll be able to regain my true form live like I used too_,"

"_Then I found you, the girl who is admired by her friends and family, the one who has a secret admirer_," she chuckled, "_It was no accident that you got hit, put a little suggestion in your dream about going out for a drink…or five…then go driving,"_

"What?!" Giroro yelled, "So, from the very start, this was all a trap?"

"Of course, I was the one who made it," The Mirall stepped forward, "We, the Mirall's were in charge of dreams before our sleep, then the Oneiroi came into power. They were always jealous of our position," it crossed its arms and sighed, "but becoming minion of something on the food chain wasn't a plan of mine,"

"….You just told us your whole plan….you don't except us to get out of here, do you?" Giroro inquired

"_Yes_,"

Giroro took his stance before Natsumi, "What do you plan to do with me, since I'm the last?"

At first it was silence, and then it was broken with laughter. Giroro and Natsumi stared the two before them. Chère stopped laughing, and moved towards the two.

"To make a soul sweet to eat, it must see someone dear, family or a friend, to die," a great big mouth, filled with gleaming white teeth appeared beneath the red eyes in an evil smile. Both Natsumi's and Giroro eyes went wide at her statement.

"No!"

The Mirall lifted her hand, a huge hole appeared in the ground and flames erupted from it, it was a fire pit. Giroro also started to move forward towards the hole. Natsumi leaped forward and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back, but to no avail. They got closer and closer to the pit, Giroro tried to dug his heels into the ground, but he couldn't stop moving.

As they got nearer, Giroro tried to shake Natsumi off of him, "You…you can't die with me,"

"No! I can't…I won't let anyone else die!" Natsumi pulled harder, her feet scraped across the floor. Giroro was almost to the edge.

"Natsumi….Listen," Giroro suddenly stopped at the edge; he can feel the heat by his feet. He felt like there was two forces pushing him forward and backwards, keeping him in place. He can see the gleeful expression of Chère, for this was the finale, he felt the pressure on the front of being released. He was moving slowly forward, and Natsumi was being dragged along with him.

"Natsumi, I love you,"

Surprised at his words, Natsumi released her grip just a little, but she tried regaining her hold. It was too late; he had gone over the edge.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Natsumi, I love you,"_

_Why? Why must you say that?_

Natsumi fell to her knees, as she watched him fall. "No…"

Suddenly, a sound a crashing glass sounded, and light filled the area. With the new light, a desolate land can be seen. An ugly creature appeared with red eyes tried to hide away, but it couldn't run.

"_Who?!"_ Chère growled.

Her answer was a sound of a slicing noise, "Wha..?" from her head to her feet, she split straight down, two body halves fell to the ground. Purple liquid oozed from the dead body parts. The Mirall did a piercing scream, but a giant beam coming out of nowhere aimed at it and it turned into dust.

"What's going on?" Natsumi whimpered.

"Don't worry,"

Natsumi turned around to see Pururu, the medic of Garuru platoon.

"Before Kululu brought the others here, he sent a message out for back-up and we came as fast we could," her face turned sad, her eyes became watery, "I'm sorry about the others,"

Natsumi was silent, she couldn't speak. She was surprised at the outcome, and then three more keronians came up to her. A light brown Keronian started to speak.

"It was hard to hack into Kululu's mind program, but it was just a breeze for me," he boasted. Taruru and Zoruru were silent. Then there was a sound of a hover board.

Natsumi looked up to Garuru coming down towards her, and there was someone else on board with him.

"Giroro! You're alive!" Natsumi cried tearfully.

Giroro smirked, "You can't kill me off that easily," he hopped off the hover board, "Garuru caught me just in time before I actually touched the flame, but the heat was killer!"

Natsumi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

But there was nothing there. Natsumi stared into the darkness, as the flames grew higher. Chère laughed even louder than before.

"_Even in your dreams, no one can be saved_!"

Natsumi bowed her head, overlooking the pit. Her tears fell onto to fire, "no…" she croaked. Her body shook with pain, _is it? Is it really over? For my family? For my friends? For…me?_

"Now, time to eat!" Chère moved swiftly towards Natsumi.

_Be strong!_

A voice echoed in her head, it belonged to Giroro.

_You can do it Natsumi!_

This time, it was Fuyuki voice.

"I-I can't give up…but how can I…"

_Even in your dreams, no one can be saved…._

_Your dreams…_

_My dreams!_

Natsumi stood up, and faced the oncoming danger, "The Mirall might have created this world, but it's still MY dream!"

As she yelled, a strong force of wind came and pushed Chère and the Mirall over. Cracks of lights appeared, shining brightness into the dream world. Chère did an un-earthly growl and tried to lunge at Natsumi.

"Yahoo!" a force came upon Chère, knocking her over. When she lifted her head from the dirt, she noticed there was multiple Natsumi's. It was the emotions.

"Did you see that? I knock her over!" one cheered.

"Oh God! Why am I here? We're all gonna die!" another cried as she walked in circles, another tried to comfort her.

"Calm down, it's all right,"

"Ugh! Let's just destroy her already!" another yelled in anger.

"It will be fun getting revenge!" one said happily, a couple of the other Natsumi's glanced at her, "What? I'm happy!"

"How…can you...be so…happy?" One sobbed, "Everyone is dead!"

"Alright, Alright!" The real Natsumi said amongst the others, Chère couldn't tell which one spoke, "We got to team up, and defeat her together," several nodded their agreement.

"_Fine, I'll kill you all! Then I'll finally get to devour your soul_!" Chère screeched as she got up. She ran towards the nearest Natsumi, and using her hands, she ripped her head off. The others flinched.

"Oh no! Paranoia!" one whimpered, some just shrugged.

"She did get kinda annoying," One whispered to another.

"Hi-yah!" Another Natsumi kicked Chère in the face, she went flying backwards, and she had almost fallen into the pit. The Natsumi, who kicked her, snapped her fingers, "damn so close!"

The real Natsumi stood back, watching and thinking about her next plan of action, when she felt something tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see a crouched emotion of hers.

"Hey," it whispered, "use us,"

"Huh?" she replied

"We can be a source of power, just use us like, um I dunno a sword? It's your dream world," the other Natsumi slipped away, and backed into the crowd of emotions. Natsumi thought about what the other had said.

"A source of power…."

Natsumi pondered about this, until she had an idea.

"The power suit!" she looked at the emotions surrounding her, "Excuse me!" they all turned to look at her, "Er, will it be alright if I used you to fight?"

Her answer was a giant "Sure!" with different tones of voices.

Natsumi then concentrated on an image of the power suit in her head, imagining herself wearing the suit. The other Natsumi's started to glow and morph together, then Natsumi started to glow and the power suit appeared on her.

"Wow,"

"_NO!" _Chère growled, "_How is this happening?!"_

"I'm sorry," Natsumi said as she walked closer to the creature, "But you killed my friends, and you killed my brother!"

"_Ho-hold on! Let's make a deal! Come on, Natsumi_!" Chère pleaded, backing away, "_Let's talk_!"

Natsumi continued to walk forward, her eyes darkened, as her gun started to charge to full power. Chère kept shooting backwards trying to get away. She turned over and got to her feet.

"_This is not what I planned_!" she cried.

"No…" Natsumi aimed her gun at running monster, "Duh!" It shot a giant laser at Chère. She screamed as the pain washed over her, it was her final moment. Instead of a body, there was ash. Natsumi took a deep breath as she watched the rest of the ash fall to the ground.

After the last bit touched the ground, Natsumi turned on her heel to the waiting Mirall.

"You!"

* * *

_**Hello! Since I couldn't decide on an ending! There will be two alternate endings!**_


	14. Alternate Ending: The Happy Ending

Natsumi marched over to the Mirall, who had started to look bored. She placed her gun at the edge of its face, right now, Natsumi didn't really care.

"What?" the Mirall grumbled, "I've got nothing against you. You basically freed me from a lifetime of servitude,"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Natsumi said mockingly, "Now, tell me. What…happened to my friends?"

The Mirall stared into Natsumi's eyes and gave a sigh, "I…haven't devoured their souls yet,"

Natsumi's eyes went wide, "Y-you haven't? But…what about their bodies?"

"Please," the Mirall rolled its eyes, "Their 'mortal' bodies are still outside. This is a dream world, everyone knows that only spirits can get in, ever head of astral projection?" Natsumi nodded, "So…as long as the soul is alive, the people are still alive,"

Natsumi took the gun away from the Mirall's face, tears came to her face, "They're still alive! Thank y-,"

"Don't thank me!" The Mirall growled, "I was just saving them up for a big feast! It's been forever since I had so many food choices," it glanced at Natsumi, "but…as a thank you for saving me…I….guess I can…let them be free," it said sadly.

"Please?" Natsumi pleaded.

"Whatever," It snapped its fingers and everything went bright. They were in a field of flowers, "Now, when you wake up, so will they," the Mirall turned on its heel and started to walk away.

"Hey! Whats…going to happen to you? Are you..?" Natsumi inquired.

"Nah," The Mirall waved her off, "I'm just going back to sleep like the others….ya know, weren't supposed to wake up this early. We had set our alarm clocks to the year 3000,"

"Oh…"

"Well, Ta-ta Natsumi. Let's never meet again," The Mirall's transformed into weird form. It was human shape, but its skin was made of mirrors. Natsumi could see herself reflected all over. It snapped its fingers one more time.

Natsumi opened her eyes to grey ceilings, "Wha…?"

"Natsumi!" a pair of arms came around Natsumi.

"Fu-Fuyuki!" Natsumi cried. Her arms came around her brother and gave him a tight hug, "I-I thought I lost you and everyone else!"

"Kero! I thought I was a goner!" Natsumi glanced over Fuyuki's shoulder to see Keroro and the others.

"My head!" Tamama cheered happily, "I still have my head!"

"At least we didn't really die, that's good," Dororo said.

"Kukukuku, what fun trip,"

"….." everyone was speechless at his comment.

"But how did we get out?" Giroro asked, staring intently at Natsumi.

She kinda blushed at his gaze, and remembered what he had said before he had fallen into the pit of fire, "Well…after you fell, I realized that, even though the Bello-"

"Wait, there was a Bello?" Tamama said.

"Yeah, she was the master maid behind the whole thing. So even though the Bello was controlling the whole thing, it was still my dream. Basically I kinda summoned the girls from the field area, and then I combined them into a power suit….you know, that kinda sounds awkward," Natsumi smiled, "but, I'm glad everyone got out ok,"

The rest cheered.

"We better get out here," Kululu said, "I've just unfroze time, so the nurse will be coming in here anytime soon,"

"Yeah, your right, Kululu…let's go," Fuyuki said, letting go of Natsumi. Everyone started to leave the room, Giroro turned to look at Natsumi one more time before he left and he caught a wink from her. He turned his head quickly and walked out. If anyone saw his face, they would say he was insanely blushing.

In no time at all, Natsumi was discharged from the hospital and lived her life back to normal…..well as normal as she tried to make it.


	15. Alternate Ending: The Sad Ending

Natsumi marched over to the Mirall, who had started to look bored. She placed her gun at the edge of its face, right now, Natsumi didn't really care.

"What?" the Mirall grumbled, "I've got nothing against you. You basically freed me from a lifetime of servitude,"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Natsumi said mockingly, "Now, tell me. What…happened to my friends?" she moved the gun from the side of its face to its chest.

The Mirall smiled, "I already ate their souls!"

Natsumi pulled on the trigger, and left a gaping hole in the chest of the Mirall. Its body shook as it looked down.

"No…I…can't believe you did that!" the Mirall disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke. Natsumi dropped her gun to the floor, and fell to her knees; she looked up to the empty sky as tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry everyone…"

"God, that hurt!"

Natsumi whipped her head around, looking for the source of the voice, but it was unmistakably the Mirall's tone.

"How…?"

"Please, real bodies cannot enter the dream realm," it replied, "Right now, since you basically destroyed my spirit body, I'm just floating around,"

Natsumi got up to her feet, and getting her gun, she started to charge it.

"You only were able to kill that witch was because her real body was already dead! Her soul was the only thing left!"

"Then my friend's bodies are…" Natsumi said shakily

"Near your body, all dead," It chuckled.

"What are you going to do with me?" Natsumi yelled into the nothingness. For a couple of minutes it was just silence.

"You released me from my service, and I shall send you back to your body," it whispered near Natsumi's ear. She whipped around, but there was still nothing by her.

"But the bodies…"

"Your problem…Let's meet again shall we? And oh, thanks for the meal,"

Suddenly, Natsumi blacked out.

* * *

When her eye's finally fluttered open, grey ceilings welcomed her. She got up from her hospital bed, only to see a frightful sight. Six lifeless bodies sat near her bed. She stifled a scream when she saw them; tears came streaming from her eyes.

"Oh god,"

They were all connected by some sort of machine, hooking them by the heads, "So, this is how they got in my head," she said sadly. Slowly getting out of bed, and unhooking the IVs. She came to the main part of the machine, grabbing a nearby chair; she swung it at the machine. She kept on hitting it till it was badly damaged.

She breathed heavily as she watched sparks fly. She turned back to the bed, and walked over to her brother's body, his hands were cold. She stumbled back towards the window to see a starry sky and the bright moon.

"If I had paid more attention, none of this would have happened," her tears started to flow faster. She caught sight of the ship that is usually invisible to others. She rubbed her eyes and got to work.

Fuyuki was the last one Natsumi brought unto the ship. She placed him into his seat and buckled him up. She patted each of the keronians head as she walked to the cockpit. As she slowly got into her seat, she pressed the auto-pilot button.

When they finally arrived at her house, she slowly moved herself upstairs and into her house. She sat unto the couch, and sat there in a daze, waiting for her mother to come home.

* * *

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning when Aki came. She noticed there was still a light on inside. As she walked into the living room, she noticed her daughter sitting there.

"Natsumi!" she walked over and sat near her on the couch, "You're awake! And why are you home?"

Natsumi didn't answer at first. Her eye's slid to the side and met her mothers. She then flung herself into her mom's arms and starts to sob. Aki tried to comfort her, but the news that Natsumi had brought, shook her.

Aki patted her daughters head as she too started to cry, "It isn't your fault Natsumi, It isn't your fault," she kept on repeating, but Natsumi didn't think that way.

* * *

Two days after, both police and space police wanted to know the details of the boy and alien deaths. All Natsumi said to them was, "It's my fault,"


End file.
